My Little Naruto: Shinobi are Ponies (MLN: SaP)
by UchihaSpirit
Summary: First FanFiction so it'll be bad. Naruto, the gang, the Akatsuki, and Team Taka are transferred to an unknown world known as the Land to Equestria. Will they adapt to this new world? Or not? Will the ever return to their old world? Rated T for language (Censored)
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFiction yada yada. Might add cheesy jokes blah blah. Ok on with the story. Mkai? Makkah. D*MN YOU AUTO CORRECT! *shakes fist at the sky***

**Sasuke: *walks in* What the h*ll are you doing**

**Me: *keeps fist in the air and slowly turns head towards Sasuke shooting him a death glare* You want to die? *tilted head and maniac voice***

**Sasuke: You know, I think I'll be good. I'll be over there *leaves room***

**Mkai.* There we go. Alright AUTO BOTS, ROLL OUT!**

* * *

_**Team 7 POV**_

_****_ "Do we really have to do this again Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Idiot, it's for Konaha's civilians!" Sakura recoiled. **(A/N BOOM! HEADSHOT. SHOTGUN RECOIL- Oh.. Hello there :)..)**

"Yes we do.. SO SHUT UP AND STICK TO THE PLAN YOU WHINY B*TCH." Kakashi replied.

"Fine.. Dattebayo" Naruto rolled his sleeves up and pounced at the cat and face planted in the dirt, but he got the cat. "Raise it up Naruto." Sakura ordered. "Red ribbon?" Kakashi asked. "Yup." Sakure confirmed. "Heehee." Naruto beamed. Then, as always, the cat scratched at him.

**_WHOOOOOSH!TO-THE-FUTURRRRRE!_**

"Kakashi Sensei you're treating us to Ichiraku right?.. Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said. Kakashi was reading his dirty a*s _"Make Out Tactics"_. Kakashi wasn't looking where he was walking when he bumped into a man who was cloaked. "Oh I'm so-" Kakashi couldn't finish as a yellow sphere flew through the sky in slow motion. "Why is this is slow motion?" Naruto asked in a regular speed. "I don't know, let's just play along." Sakura shrugged. So Naruto and Sakura looked at the sphere in slow motion too. Sai was there too, but he was too cool to give a sh*t. The sphere aligned with the sun and a blinding ray of light shined and all four of them fell on the ground of something. Naruto slowly looked at his hands *cough* hooves *cough* and scream- yelled in shock. "Oh h*ll no. This sh*t ain't happening in my house." Kakashi said. "This isn't your house Kakashi Sensei.." Sakura noted. "Useless.. B*tch ^^" Sai smiled. "H*LL NO" Sakura charged and punched Sai across the land **(A/N I will travel across the land. Searching far and wide! :D? No? Ok *okay meme face*) **with her hoof. "This place is strange.." Kakashi evaluated. "Not much of an evaluation Kakashi Sensei.." Naruto mumbled. "Oh. Hello! Are you new here in Ponyville? Welcome to Ponyville! My name is.." **(A/N Guess who!)**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**1. Guess who c:**

**2. Sorry for the crappiness.**

**3. I'll update if I get 1 review.**

**4. Each chapter is a different POV like Akatsuki and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi c: Took what? A month to get one review? Must be bad 3; Oh well screw you all I'm updating**

**Shoutout**

**Melinda-bergstrom-7: Thanks glad you like it ^^**

**Alright, ONWARDS! HUP TWO THREE FOUR HUP TWO THREE FOUR**

* * *

**_Team Hawk POV_**

"Sasuke-kun~!" Karin adored **(A/N DYING INSIDE X-x) **Sasuke straight out ignored Karin And continued walking. "Hah hah, Karin I doubt that he'll ever love you." Suigetsu laughed. Karin stopped and turned to Suigetsu with a death glare. _SHING. _She punched Suigetsu but Suigetsu just turned to water like a bad a*s. Jugo just talked with animals, too cool to give a sh*t. Suigetsu and Karin were still arguing. "Quiet you two.." Sasuke nonchalantly spoke. "yes Sasuke-kun-3" Karin adored dreamily. There was a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke held his hand to stop all the peoples. He slowly took his sword out with a _shing_ "Who's there." He called. The bushes rustled and.. A WILD TOBI HAS APPEARED!

**~Pokemon Song~**

Sasuke calls -Slightly less of a useless b*tch- Karin! Karin uses _fangirl squeal! Not very effective._

Tobi uses _"Tobi is a good boy!" Very effective!_

_Karin has fainted._ Sasuke calls Suigetsu! Suigetsu uses _sexy shark teeth glint. Not very effective!_

**_"Why am I doing this, Sasuke.." Suigetsu deadpanned._**

**_"Just go with it" Sasuke said calmly_**

**_"Fine whatever.." Suigetsu sighed._**

**__**Tobi uses _senpai whine dance! Very effective! Suigetsu has fainted!_

__Sasuke calls Jugo! Jugo uses _maniac kill time!_ **(A/N RUN B*TCHES RUUUUUN) **_Effective!_

Tobi uses run! Tobi has escaped from the battle.

"It's over.." Karin huffed. Suigetsu was just sitting there being bad a*s eating popcorn. "Ohhhhh Sasuke-kun you beat me D:" Tobi whined. He had wavy tear streams coming down his mask. **(A/N How the hell..)** "As a gift here :]" Tobi gave Sasuke a red orb then ran away flapping his arms in the air. "SENPAIIIII! I DID IT :DDDDD!" He screamed in the distance. Sasuke observed the orb and it shot out beams of li- rainbows.. And the world went white for the team and then everyone woke up.

Karin slowly blinked her eyes and saw Suigetsu doing a hair flip. "Suigetsu looks sexy like a pony Karin thought. She looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke had duck butt hair. Karin mutely screams- Wait what? Wait up b*tches. They're ponies! Karin screamed at the sky "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Author Notes:

1. I know it's crappy but screw you (Nah jk)

2. I'll update at 2 reviews (3 in total) I have writer'a block 3;

3. Love from a retarded author UchihaSpirit


End file.
